Problem: Compute $\sqrt{(31)(30)(29)(28)+1}.$
Answer: Let $x = 29.$ Then we can write \[\begin{aligned} (31)(30)(29)(28) + 1 &= (x+2)(x+1)(x)(x-1) + 1 \\ &= [(x+2)(x-1)][(x+1)x] - 1 \\& = (x^2+x-2)(x^2+x) + 1 \\&= (x^2+x)^2 - 2(x^2+x) + 1 \\&= (x^2+x-1)^2. \end{aligned} \]Therefore, the answer is \[ \begin{aligned} x^2+x-1&= 29^2 + 29 - 1\\& = \boxed{869}. \end{aligned}\]